


Caught in a Clever Trap

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pegging (Sort of), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Young Sixteen year old Peter Hale is minding his own business on a Delivery route when he hears a suspicious groan and checks it out.He gets more than he bargained for.





	

Peter’s life was a pleasant, uneventful one and he was okay with that for the most part. Sometimes he really wished things weren’t so normal, though. He craved excitement. That was the reason he was trying to buy a motorcycle.  
  
His paper-delivery route was one of the lowliest things that he could be making money with but he wanted that motorcycle and Talia wasn’t going to buy it for him. Sixteen and a half was too young to be on a bike, she said. Never mind the fact that it wouldn’t hurt him. She was just being a bitch as far as he was concerned. So he did every odd job he could find and he had a paper-route.  He was well known as the guy to call on if anything needed done. Front lawn mowed? Peter would do it. Car washes? He’d do that shirtless if you wanted. He had about five different jobs and was still top in his class and captain of the basketball team. No one really knew how he did the things he did and they would never find out if he was careful enough.

Peter Hale was both a werewolf and a rash young teenager. That made him more than a little difficult to manage. He lived with his sister Talia, the Hale Alpha in a large house outside of town. His family was rich but Talia was in complete control of the finances and his guardian. She had him on a typical allowance but not nearly enough to buy what he wanted to buy. He had his heart set on a classic Harley and he was going to get it no matter how much work he had to put into it.

It was his nature to be bold and curious so at five-thirty am when his bike rolled up to the driveway of the Argent Home he couldn’t just toss the paper at the front door as usual. It was dark and the curtains were slightly parted in the kitchen window. A low lamp light was on in the kitchen. He could smell a coffee percolator as it churned out liquid and he heard someone let out a controlled groan.

Since the Argents were usually either already gone by this time or not up yet, curiosity got the better of him. He knew that he was supposed to avoid these particular humans since they were notorious Werewolf hunters.  The Werewolves and Hunters of Beacon Hills had a sort of tentative treaty but what if someone was hurt in the kitchen? Peter parked his bike and twirled the paper in his hands. He told himself that this had nothing to do with his mini, extremely inappropriate crush on Christopher Argent. The man of the house.

And what a man he was. Tall and lean with a powerful frame that Peter knew wouldn’t go down easy in a fight. His eyes were hard blue and Peter couldn’t help but wonder what they’d look like in the throws of passion. He’d never seen Chris smile or show emotion. He was an Argent Soldier, through and through.

Peter licked his lips. A soldier, he might be, but that did not mean Chris was unaffected by Peter’s interest. He’d felt Chris’ eyes on his ass more than once. His suspicions had been confirmed when he’d been paid a few times to wash the Argent’s car.  Money was money, even when it came from an Argent’s hands. Granted, it was Victoria who had paid him. She was Chris’ gorgeous and deadly wife. But even though she had, it was Chris who had watched him from in the house.

That was why he would bet money that Chris would let him suck his cock.  Fortunately he did have a strong self-preservation instinct so he wasn’t actually going to act on any crazy notions that went through his head regarding Chris Argent. He was, however, not going to pass an opportunity up.  

The groan had not been a groan of pain. Peter was certain of that. It was also, very male. He snuck carefully up to the house, looking out for any traps along the way. He crept towards the kitchen window and dared to peek through the small slit in the kitchen curtains.  

What he saw there caused his cock to throb painfully in his jeans almost instantly.

There was a perfectly good reason Chris Argent had groaned and he was not in pain. He was bent over the kitchen counter. His pants had been pulled down and his legs were spread. His arms stretched in front of him. He had a perfect view of Chris’ ass. His hole was stretched, red and dripping wet. “Are you going to behave today, Christopher?” He heard Victoria purr.

“Nnngh…” Chris mumbled as she brought her hand down against his asscheek. A sound slap. It left a red mark. When he didn’t respond she simply smacked him again and it wasn’t a playful swat, either. It was deliberately precise and measured to cause pain. Chris gave a low whimper and Peter stared in rapt fascination as come dribbled down Chris’ leg.

“I’d like to hear you say it.” Victoria’s voice was silky, smooth and powerful. She was fully clothed, dressed for the day’s business. A perfect blend of lethal class. She bent down and whispered against his ear. “I’d like to hear you say it like you mean it.” When she straightened once more and didn’t get a response she delivered another blow to Chris’ ass.

He shuddered and moaned sharply. “Vic, please.” Chris’ voice was low and guttural. He was barely keeping it together. Every shred of that self-control Peter had imagined was always present was gone and he was begging. “I need it.”

Another smack.

Peter was sixteen and his reaction was immediate. He pulled shakily at the buttons on his pants. He fumbled getting his cock free in his haste to bring himself off. As he stroked himself he imagined what it would be like to fill that hole. He knew he badly wanted to see Chris’ cock and he choked down his own cry when Victoria produced a dildo. She apparently didn’t want to mess up her own clothing.

The dildo was slicked with lube of some kind, he could see it glisten in the light. It was long and thick.

“What is it that you need, Christopher?” Victoria asked with a low chuckle as she smacked his ass again. “Is it this?”  She positioned the dildo at his entrance.

“Yes, please.” Chris acknowledged.

“Will you be good today?”

“I’ll be good.” Chris responded.

Victoria drove the dildo into Chris’ hole, stretching it impossibly wide and Peter stared. He worked himself in time with her thrusts unable to drag his eyes from the sight. He didn’t care where he was. He didn’t care that he could easily get caught. All he wanted was to keep watching Chris as he whimpered and groaned under the onslaught.

Victoria was ruthless but she knew what she was doing. She could turn and twist the toy to increase Chris’ pleasure and damnit but Peter suddenly wanted her to do that to him. As a result he was somewhat louder than he meant to be and she glanced swiftly behind her.

He quickly ducked just in time and paled. Fuck, there wasn’t anywhere to hide. He frantically buttoned his jeans and plastered himself against the shadows on the wall of the house.

For the first time in his life he prayed.

She opened the curtains and looked out the window while Chris writhed behind her. Peter could hear the dildo still working in his ass. She opened the window and leaned to look to the left and then to the right. He had nowhere to hide. Victoria’s lips twisted into a knowing smirk but she did not let on that she saw him. She simply turned away and went back to Chris. He heard her smack his ass again.

Chris yelped. “W-What was it?”

Peter could smell him come hard, and longed to know what it tasted like.

“Nothing, dear.” Victoria told Chris. “Just the neighbor’s cat.”

“I’ve made a mess.” Chris muttered darkly.

“You go change, I’ll take care of it.”

Peter didn’t appreciate being compared to a cat but he was in no position to argue. He heard them kiss noisily and waited until he was sure that both were out of the kitchen. He stole back to look inside. The dildo was resting on the kitchen counter but what had his attention was the pool on the floor. They were both upstairs. He had time. He climbed inside carefully and dropped down on all fours. The kitchen smelled of coffee and sex but he wanted more. His wolf clamoured for it.

It dawned on him that Victoria purposefully _hadn’t_ cleaned up a single thing.

Peter stood up and inhaled the heady scent around the dildo. God it was driving every hormone inside him crazy. He’d never experienced such a tug at his wolf’s baser nature. Talia had warned him about it but he’d scoffed and said he knew how to control himself. This, however? This was different. The experience of smelling something so personal overwhelmed him entirely and he dropped back down to his hands and knees.

He knew what the wolf wanted him to do but the proud Hale resisted it with every fiber of his being. His wolf wanted to lap it up off the floor and clean every last bit that Chris left behind. He wanted to roll in it and spread it across his body. The visceral urge to bury himself in Chris’ come nearly made him howl. He was a wolf but he was also a Hale, and he felt such shame that he couldn’t control himself. It was beneath him.  

That knowledge didn’t stop him from reaching down and placing his hand directly into the sticky, messy pool Chris had left behind. That knowledge didn’t stop him from lifting his hand up and dragging his tongue across his palm. That knowledge didn’t stop him from licking his hand clean and doing it again.

In the background he could hear sex happening upstairs. He could hear Victoria goading Chris as she rode his cock whispering dirty things in his ear. He suddenly wanted to be Victoria. He wanted Chris to be balls deep inside him and fucking him into oblivion. He wanted his ass to be red from his hand. He wanted to be down on his knees with Chris’ cock in his mouth while Victoria-. He cast a glance at the dildo and flushed. He closed his eyes in rapture at the very thought and tugged on his own cock.

While they fucked each-other he crouched in their kitchen and moaned Chris’ name. He was sixteen and horny and hadn’t had sex yet. He never wanted anything so badly in his life. It would be easy to bound upstairs and offer himself to them but they would never accept. He was a minor and they were hunters. They would just as soon kill him as fuck him.

Then he heard something that made his mouth run dry.  “I know you wonder what the Hale boy is going to sound like. Tell me, what else do you think about?”

“Shut up.” Chris growled, buried deep in his wife.

  
Peter could hear Chris’s cock as it throbbed within her and conjured up an image of Victoria’s legs shaking with need. He suddenly wanted to see that hard woman in a disheveled state, brought to tears by the strength of her hunter husband as he fills her with seed. He whimpered and his own seed spilled where Chris had and mingled with his.  The shock of it had him stagger back and hit the dishes carefully stacked for drying behind him. They clattered into the sink and he slipped and fell.

Collapsed on his ass, he panted with terror. They’d heard him. He quickly tucked his cock back in his pants and buttoned up. He heard Chris swear and get to his feet.

“Someone’s downstairs.”

“I know.” Victoria told him with a chuckle.

“What do you mean, you know?” Chris sounded annoyed. He was getting into his pants.

Chris was coming down the stairs two at a time. Peter scrambled to his feet and bolted just before he rounded into the kitchen with his gun out.

Peter was out the window, on his bike and four blocks away before he groaned and realized he’d left his messenger bag in the kitchen.

Victoria chuckled to herself as she watched Chris take in the evidence.  The wolf’s hand print on the floor was pretty easy to spot. He gave her an agonized look.

“Victoria, he’s only Sixteen!”

She rolled her eyes at Chris' objection. “He’s a Werewolf first.” She would have a little talk with young Peter Hale once he’d calmed down and Chris would eventually get over it.  She was quite sure young Peter Hale had no idea what he was getting into. It was a clever trap that she'd set up and she would enjoy teaching him.

He'd need his book bag back.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
